TORI SHORT STORY 16 — JUST A MUNDANE DAY
by ShadowBat48
Summary: Tim, Tori and Damian accompany Bruce on a business summit to Turks and Caicos where they finally relax on a nice beach. Nothing could ruin this perfect day even if someone tried!
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

TORI SHORT STORY #16 — JUST A MUNDANE DAY

Tori sighed in complete happiness as she dipped her feet into the pool from her sunny spot on the ground. Sunglasses on, bikini under a cute cover up and lying on a towel,

"I am so glad Bruce's business summit was in Turks and Caicos," she said as she reached for her strawberry daiquiri, "And he had to bring us with him because Dick and Babs were on their honeymoon and Alfred was in London,"

"I know right?" Tim said from where he sat in the shade on a lounge chair. They had a private house right around the corner from the summit building and right by the beach. They, Tori, Tim and Damian, had been there all day with the other families of employees also on the trip, but the children had been too rowdy. Most of them were younger than Tori, Tim and Damian as well as quite a hassle to mange. Bruce was at the summit dealing with business things. They had left the beach shortly after one kid stole Tim's kindle and nearly tossed it in the ocean. Now they were lounging around the house doing absolutely nothing, "Though…that leaves only Stephanie to look after Gotham,"

"I'm shocked Bruce hasn't flown back by now. Did he even realize that?"

"Maybe he called some Justice League members to help out,"

"Or the Birds of Prey," Tori added,

"Or maybe Jason's around…is he around?" Tim asked, Tori shrugged,

"To be honest at the moment he's a bit MIA,"

"…and you're not worried about that?" Tim asked incredulously,

"Naw…well maybe a little…but he's been gone longer than this before," she replied, slurping away at her drink, "I'll give it three more days and then I'll freak out a bit,"

"Where's Damian?" Tim asked after a moment, realizing that the kid wasn't anywhere near the pool, "He's not in the house is he?"

"I think he's still at the beach," Tori said, sitting up slightly to look towards the gate that lead to the wooden walkway to the beach, "Yup. He's there. I think he's considering going in,"

"He's never been to a beach before has he?"

"How would I know. You're the one who actually lived with him," Tori said. Tim sighed, sitting up in his lounger,

"I'll go get him,"

"Don't go now, only go if he drowns,"

"Really?"

"He's fine, he knows how to swim,"

"True. I've seen him swim," Tim said settling back down into his chair and picking up his kindle again. They sat in silence for a few moments. Just the crashing waves beyond the dunes and the cawing of seagulls overhead to add to the fresh sea air and cloudless sky. They lay where they were for so long that Tori almost nodded off before a thought occurred to her,

"You know, this may be the most mundane day for me in almost a year?" Tori asked,

"Really?" Tim asked,

"I can't think of a time where I'd been more relaxed than I am now," she said, wiggling her toes in the pool's water,

"That's good," Tim said, "You deserve—," whatever he was going to say next was cut off by angry stomping and the gate of the fence slamming open,

"Where the _HELL_ were you guys!?" Damian yelled. Tori and Tim both looked at him before simultaneously raising an eyebrow at his current appearance. Damian was covered in sand and seaweed. He had scratches all over his chest from shells and the sand and quite a few jellyfish stings,

"What happened to you?" Tim asked,

"I went in that God damned ocean that's what!" Damian yelled, stomping towards the doorway to the house, "Only for it to pull me so far down the coast that the lifeguard nearly had to come and get me out himself!"

"Ohh…that's right. The current's strong today. Shit. Sorry Damian. If we had known we would have stayed," Tori said,

"Speak for yourself," Tim muttered,

"You're the one who was going to go and get him," Tori replied, giving her brother a pointed look. Tim flushed slightly and glared at Tori who stuck her tongue out at him,

"I'm telling father of your negligence!" Damian yelled at them as he slammed the door,

"Shit! Let's help him that way we can say we didn't just stand here laughing," Tim said scrambling to get up,

"Speak for yourself," Tori replied, stirring around the mini umbrella in her drink,

"Remember, you're the one who said 'oh he'll be fine! He knows how to swim!" Tim stated, "I'm sure Bruce wouldn't be thrilled to hear that," he then hurried inside. Tori lay there a minute before leaping to her feet,

"I'm coming!" she cried.

Even with a whining eleven year old and the annoyance of dealing with jellyfish stings, it had actually been the most mundane day in Tori's life since returning to Gotham, and for that one day—plus the rest of the summit days—she was immensely grateful.

* * *

A/N: Well, that short story was a little shorter than they usually are. Oh Well.

Remember!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Next chapter of Things to Resolve on Monday and next Short Story on Tuesday!


End file.
